Lives, Dads and Enemies
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: My long awaited Epilog Movie to the series "The Halliwell Sons". Hope you enjoy and review, please! For summary, see inside.


So this is the final end of my own series _The Halliwell Sons_. Sorry that it took so long to upload and finish this.

Well, if you're brave and review, I might add another little one to this - as a gift! ;)

* * *

**Lives, Dads and Enemies**

_An Epilog Movie to "The Halliwell Sons"_

**Summary: **To believe pregnant wives are easy to handle is a fool. To believe your already dead enemies would stay dead is a stupid. To believe your life is freaky as a Halliwell, you're not prepared for this. Enjoy the new adventures of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell.

__**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed. If I did, this would have happened after the final.

* * *

_The story picks up directly where the last season had ended. _

_ONE MONTH LATER_

The two young couples just enjoyed their time together, though the women had some strange cravings caused by their pregnancy. The men had to hide their disgust at their wishes. Yet, pickles with whipped cream was just the lighter ones, out of all.

Wyatt was running his club P3 now with his mother Piper again, because his wife and accountant Stephanie needed to take things easy which she had slightly problems with but didn't show. After all, she was now a Halliwell.

With his younger brother Chris, they were the magical Duo in the underworld. If there were any attacks recently, there were mostly low level demons and from time to time some of their little darklighter friends. Otherwise it was quiet. Too quiet for Chris' liking but he could live with it.

Meanwhile Chris could help his wife Catherine with her study and had also made his degree at Magic School where he'd now teach. His favorite subjects, if accepted, telekinesis, Charmed history and spells. So he had triple work: working in his mother's restaurant as a chef twice a week, finding a hospital for his assistant time there and hoping to negotiate his working hours. Plus, his time at Magic School as a teacher.

Cat already could guess that this triple work would Chris cost a lot of strength but her husband was stubborn. She could be too. For the moment she'd watch him for several weeks and if need be, she'd tell Leo and Wyatt. And threaten him.

With the four of them lived also a cat which was former the great Hollow. The cat watched over all of them as the young men were his guardians. And their informant for the underworld was Cole Turner, the former love of Phoebe but now best friend of the boys. With his demonic half Belthazor, he was good and welcomed.

In the underworld, meanwhile, several ghosts flew around a cave as if it were okay to step in. One of them just sighed and gave them the permission to come here. Then they became ghosts fully and looked at each other before glaring.

"Well, what do we have here?" Barbas spoke up at first. "All of ever vanquished demons of the Halliwells, except the Avatars. They were vanquished by the boys first. I have a record with them: eight times coming back!"

"We know," Zankou hissed. "But there's a man I've never seen before. Who are you, my friend?"

Before the ghost could answer, the Source interjected. "Believe me, Zankou, he's needed. That's Gideon. The man who killed the first version of Chris back in time and was Leo's mentor. With this betrayal Leo became a weak mortal."

"We know," Alpha hissed like Zankou before. The men in black didn't like it here but which choice did they have? They were ghosts by now. "What's your big plan, Source? You must have a reason to gather us all here, though we'd been in Wasteland before. Now what?"

"You are right, Avatar," the Source agreed smiling, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. This earned him a look which made him it quickly withdraw. "Okay, I need you all here to play tricks on the Halliwells, especially the boys and their now pregnant wives."

"How do you know that?" Gideon asked suspiciously.

"His oracle," Zankou supplied. "She's his way to the world above. That's why he always knew everything, you know. And what's your plan now, Source?"

"In time. I can't tell you all, now can I? What pleasure would you have to join me if I do it. Anyway, if you don't mind, Alpha and Gideon, take a look over Piper and Leo while the rest of us find out what the boys and their wives do. If there's nothing, we'll have to play out our fortes."

"I like that plan better," Barbas said. "The first one is foot work. Not my style."

"Okay then. I'll find a way for our first strike, but I hope you agree with me to concentrate on the younger son. He's the brain of them."

To his surprise, all of them agreed eagerly and immediately. Inside he knew all would go the way he wanted.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

_ANOTHER MONTH LATER_

As the picture came to view, we can see Chris flit through the long halls of Magic School in his teacher's robes. Because he was late yet again and the new head would kill him if he only knew. Chris was a teacher for telekinesis, spells and Charmed history and he was happy. To only work here for three days per week.

Some other and older students were now teachers as well. Like Zachary, Slick, Quentin and others, but they were more advanced. At least all teachers, in general, were respected. Not the same like ages ago. Leo had given the school a new profile.

But now he was running to Ben, the new head of the school, because they needed to talk about something important. What it was he had no idea, yet he had a slightly inkle and so he made a racket through the halls.

Ben raised an eyebrow as his wanted guest finally arrived. In sweat. "You're late. Again," he only stated. "What's wrong with you? Something with your other jobs?"

Chris shot him a look. "Sorry. Only one job still, because the other one is still under discussion. What'd you want to talk about with me? It's Wednesday, you know."

"I'm aware of that fact, Chris. I want to talk about your teaching. Some birds told me that sometimes you were falling asleep in your lessons. Plus, I can see a faint exhaustion in your face."

"Who are you? My Dad? You already sound like him." He sighed. "Okay, I admit, your birds told you the truth. But for my defense: I still had my pupils under control and on my radar."

Ben looked at him. "I'm not your Dad, never will be. But I have him on my back. Steadily and that annoys me. Anyway, I want you to slow down here."

"No. I'm fine and I don't need it. If there's something amiss, you'll find out quickly enough. I'm sure of that." He looked at his watch. "And now excuse me. My second job's calling."

"Chris, please! At least, speak with your family! All of them," Ben pleaded but knew it'd fall on deaf ears.

Chris turned a last time around and then hurried away. He was known to be as stubborn as his Mom. Or to be more than her. The remaining way he orbed.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

At P3, though the new owner would rename it rather sooner than later but not yet, was Wyatt with his mother and pregnant wife behind them, working on the costs. Meanwhile mother and son discussed the next great events for the club.

"Mom, really. I can't invite 'Britney Spears' or 'Lady Gaga' to the club. They're way too old by now – for this generation! You're not serious, are you?" Then he swallowed hard and whispered quietly, "What'd you think about if I rename your club?"

Stephanie supplied from her desk more loudly, "That he wanted to do since you signed it over to him and then when the final transfer was made. More than anything, you know."

Piper looked shocked at her. "Why haven't you done that before, Wyatt? Of course, I have nothing against it. You're the owner now, not me. Anyway, how's Cat doing at home, your home?" She switched her gaze between both of them.

"Well, until a few days ago she was still at university but now she's slowing down. I think, her baby's more active than mine already now," Steph said over her numbers. She played with her pencil.

The mother laughed. "I can assure you Chris was also more active than Wyatt in my womb." Her son blushed embarrassed. "It seems Chris' baby follows his Daddy already." She snorted. "Have you found out the gender by now?"

"We have," Wyatt said. "But as our four group we've decided to keep it a secret until it's time. No need to ask anyone of us. Yet Cat's facing Chris' double work would exhaust him some time later."

"Not triple?" Piper asked confused. "I thought it was already cleared with the hospital, because his week is well planned. Too well planned."

"No, not yet. Still looking for it." Stephanie turned to her mother-in-law. "You don't mind if Cat looks over your costs at the restaurant, do you? She's not happy to sit then alone in our apartment."

"That's okay. I'm happy to have you both in the family."

"I believe my baby brother will handle it if it comes to it," Wyatt cut in. "I know him well enough. What we all do. Besides, he's more stubborn than anyone else and a Halliwell."

"And you're not?" Piper asked confused. "You both are my babies and there's no difference." Then her lips formed an amused smile. "I didn't know you've developed now an inferiority complex. Really interesting."

Her son just snorted. "Fine. I have a little one but only since we gained our old memories. You know, it's not easy to live with superwitch."

Stephanie had to bring them back to the issue at hand. "I still have doubts if Chris manages all this. That's why I want Catherine to come here, with us if you don't mind."

"But only if you both agree." Wyatt shot his wife a slight scolding look but continued his work.

Piper switched her gaze between both. "Wyatt, it's okay. I'm sure you four will discuss this and find a solution you all agree to. You four are an unit."

Steph and Wyatt nodded. "We should finish our work," he said. "Time is money and you know that, Mom."

The older woman nodded and the three of them worked then silently again. Sometimes there was cursing, groanings and more frustration. But with time the tension also vanished and laughter could be heard at the end of the night.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

Meanwhile, at the other end of the city, Chris was busy in the kitchen of his mother's restaurant. Many orders had come in and since he was the only justified chef – after his mother. Some sub-chefs were also buzzing around him, because, in general, there were a good team. Well-oiled.

"Chris, there are more orders coming in. Sorry, busy day," a waitress said smiling as she hung up more orders. "You know your luck!"

"I do," the young Halliwell smirked back. "That's my luck to be like my mother, but don't tell her that! She might kill me."

"Don't worry. Happy cooking!" She left the kitchen, still amused.

Chris shook his head, smiling as well before turning back to the stove and his cooking. Looking around, he saw that the sub-chefs were gone. Obviously only to the storage but all at once? Or they made a smoking break? The brunette could only sigh and continue with his work.

But slowly he felt his own fatigue and suddenly fear and also other emotions. Which irritated the younger man and wasn't possible after his opinion. Out of nowhere came a fireball which hit him. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Chris! Hey Chris! Everything okay with you?" a voice shouted concerned and shook him violently. "Chris! Answer me, please!"

"What?!" he stated confused and touched his body as if feeling he was still in one piece. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Suzy."

"You sure?" Suzy asked, still concerned. He nodded. "By the way, Wyatt called and ordered you to come home pronto. You'll have something important to talk about! You should go!"

Chris shivered a bit. "You're right. The sub-chefs can take over for a while, because I have the feeling the restaurant is always full when I'm in charge. How come?"

Suzy laughed at him. "That you should ask yourself, buddy." Then she pushed him out of the kitchen and also out of the restaurant. "Go home! And don't come back before next week! Out!"

Chris smiled at her and hurried away. He noticed how she walked back in and could imagine how Suzy would make fire under the sub-chefs' butts. Oh, he loved this picture but he should hurry. Or Wyatt would kill him or shout. At the restaurant went one rule: If the boss (meaning Piper) wasn't there, her youngest son was her proxy.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

At the boys' apartment, the two young couples met at the table where a meal was waiting for three working people. Catherine had made it and waited anxiously for her family. The baby in her had done some strange twists in her belly as if something had happened – with Chris.

"Hey Cat, fantastic meal," Wyatt brought her back to reality. "You could give Chris hard work when you're both in the kitchen. Really well done."

She smiled at him but Chris asked tired, "What?" He looked around. "Yeah, Wy's right, Cat. You could rival me."

"Is something wrong, Chris?" the older brother asked concerned. "You seem … absent. As if something is bothering you or was there something we should know about?"

"No," the younger man said immediately. "If there were, you'd be the first one to know. We have our link still active." He yawned. "I think I should go to sleep. Right now."

"Before you go, there's something we need to discuss. Like a new name for P3 and if Cat can come with us to the club. For her own safety." Wyatt looked at his baby brother, still concerned.

"Okay. Shoot. My bed's calling." Then the second question entered his mind. "I think Cat can decide herself."

"That's okay," Chris' wife agreed quickly. "I signed out. From university to maternity leave. For around three years."

"Well, Wy and I already discussed a few signs, to combine our families," Steph explained. "Here. WH's or HW's, but we thought the first one is better. You both with us?"

Cat and Chris looked at both signs but agreed to the first one as well. Then the young man excused himself, because he was really tired and felt exhausted. Like he'd run a marathon, several times. He knew Cat's eyes were following him and also the ones from the other two. Chris ignored them.

"I have a bad feeling," Cat announced after her husband had left. "He's never reacted that way. I wish I could find out."

"You will," her brother-in-law assured her. He took her in an embrace and kissed her head. "I think we all should go to bed. Tomorrow it'll look different." Wyatt grabbed Steph's hand and led them to their own bedroom. "Good night, Cat."

"Night, you two!" she said and entered her own. She smiled at Chris' sleeping form and made herself ready for bed. Slowly she slipped in and snuggled closer to him, touching him. To her surprise, she received a premonition.

_She saw Wyatt and Chris fighting. Like before. But there's something wrong with her husband. He acts like himself, yet like a robot at the same time. There was a great explosion … and then silence._

Cat woke up and gasped slightly but quietly. Not to wake up anyone. This premonition frightened her. She'd need someone to talk to. It was good that she was close to her sister and Wyatt again. Or she'd contact Leo.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Even in Magic School, everybody had noticed that something was wrong with Chris. His actions betrayed his thoughts and some pupils were already afraid of his temper. But now his behavior was different, not like the young man they all loved and secretly adored, because of his past, better his past life.

Ben was waiting for Chris yet again in his office. The leader's spies had confirmed that there was new activity in the underworld, though what had been described pointed to already twice vanquished demons. Which wasn't possible, but then his door opened and Chris came in.

"Hey, you wanted to speak with me," the young teacher greeted and sat himself in a chair. "What's up?"

"Are you feeling alright, Chris?" Ben asked worried. "I've been told from several sources that sometimes you don't act like yourself. Did something happen to you recently?"

He looked at his friend, deciding inside if he should tell or not. "If I tell you, promise me that it stays between us and in Magic School, especially your office. I'm not ready yet to burden my family again."

Ben considered his options, but at the moment he had no choice. "Deal." He gestured with his finger in a circle around them, sealing it magically. "You know as well as I do that they'll find out. Sooner or later. So speak."

Chris nodded. "Last week, at the restaurant, I've been attacked but there was nobody. There was fear and I was hit with a fireball, but this is impossible. Barbas and the Source are dead, for good. Or are they? And I also felt other ghosts."

"Mmh. Let's recall who you've vanquished: the Source, the Avatars, Barbas, Zankou, Gideon and some more. All upper level demons and a former Elder. I think that bustened the boundaries of the Wasteland and maybe it just let them out. I've heard already rumors about something like this."

"And what should follow now?"

"Tell me about any little change in you and if there are new attacks, let me know. I want to help you, Chris," Ben offered. What Chris had told him made him afraid of the near future. For Wyatt and Chris.

"Okay, I need to go back to my class," the young man said. "Otherwise, my pupils dance on the chairs and on my nerves."

Ben chuckled and opened the door magically again. All was back to normal and Chris left his office in a hurry. Ben knew he had to tell Leo but he'd stay to his promise or he'd betrayed Chris' trust in him, but he was sure the Halliwells would find out on their own.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

In the underworld the demons congratulated each other for their first coup. Though some had had to stay behind and hadn't been happy about it. They were demons, after all and a long discussion would follow … now.

"Source, why did you fire one of your balls at the young Chris?" Gideon asked confused. "There was no need for this, was there?"

"Do you question me?" the Source wanted to know. "Anyway, what did you find out about the others? The great family and their normal lives."

Zankou and the Avatars looked briefly at each other before the demon spoke for all of them, "Well, the little family is happy and the boys' wives are acting like any other women in their … situation. Yikes!"

"Anything else?"

"Nope," Alpha said. "Total silence and normality."

"Source, when can we get our final revenge on the Halliwells?" Gideon continued his questions. He paced back and forth among all.

"You were always impatient, Gideon," Barbas stated.

While his companions discussed and tried to find out a new strategy, to attack their enemies, the Source vanished into his former altar room where the ghostly form of his personal Oracle waited already.

"And does it work?" he asked curiously.

"As you wished. It's beginning," she offered, stroking over her sphere. "With time he'll be ready when you want."

The Source nodded and listened closely. "Go. I don't want you to be found out and my …. Go!" His oracle nodded and vanished from view, right on time before Alpha stepped in. "Hey Alpha, what's up?"

"We might have found another strategy and want your opinion on it if it could work. The others are very impatient, especially this Gideon man."

The Source snorted. "Of course. Last time he also couldn't wait and it ended badly. Though I don't understand that he could wait for his attack on the older son two years." He sighed. "Alright, I'm coming."

The Avatar and the Source left the room and joined the group who were still in a heated discussion. Mostly it was between Gideon and Zankou. Those two were too similar and the Source would make a decision about them. Quickly, he stepped in between them and after this, all ghosts talked in a rather normal way.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

Cat stood nervously at the front door of the Manor. She had excused herself from the club, because she'd feared Wyatt's reaction and her sisters. They'd feel that something was bothering her if she were close but she needed someone outside their group. Piper was too fast too upset, so the only solution was ….

"Hey Cat, how come you're here?" Leo greeted his daughter-in-law. "Come on in. I take it you want to talk with me." He led her to the kitchen. "You look upset. What's up?"

Cat stroked over her belly and started to cry. "I don't know what it was but last week I think I had a premonition."

Silently Leo made a tea for both of them but stopped briefly when he heard this. The former Elder sat on the chair again and placed both cups in front of them. "Must be your baby's power, because Chris has it too." He laughed a bit. "Wyatt did the same while in Piper. Anyway, what did you see?"

Cat sniffed. "I know, Leo." Then she looked directly at him. "I saw Wyatt and Chris fight. Like before, but there was something wrong with Chris. I don't know what it was but it's already in him."

"What?" the father asked. He was shocked to hear this, but hadn't they already vanquished all threats? "Did Chris reveal if something happened to him?"

Chris' wife shook her head. "You know how he is. If there was anything, he'd be silent and try to figure it out himself. That might cost him anything. Leo, I fear for him … and his health."

Leo took a sip of his tea. "I'm aware of that fact. His mother is the same way. I take it he hasn't slown down with his work, has he? If he's hurt already, he'd block anyone, even Wyatt."

"If you talk to him?"

Leo watched her closely and could see a frown on her beautiful face. She was worried beyond words and he slowly came to a decision. "Is it okay for you if I speak to Ben first, then we'll meet again. But I promise you this talk stays between us only. No word to anyone."

She briefly nodded and the two of them then talked about their family in general. How their work was going and the pregnancies of her and Steph. After all, Leo'd been through it twice as well. However, whether they wanted to or not, their talk always returned back to Chris. And Leo'd always be reminded of what had happened in another lifetime.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

On the next day, Leo invited himself into his former office and didn't bother to tell his wife. This was something he had to figure out himself and if it was about his baby, he took it personally. So, he knocked at the door and slipped in, scaring the new leader.

"Hi Ben, nice to see you. Close your room magically and tell me about my son," the father ordered smiling. "What? Lost the ability to speak suddenly?"

"No, that's … just unexpected," Ben spoke shocked over his papers. "About your son, there's nothing I can tell you. I made a promise."

"That's Chris for you but I'm his father. Plus, I'd have come to you, anyway. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't." His eyes were focused on the papers, rather than Leo.

The old man sighed. "Yesterday I had a talk with Cat, Chris' wife. She had a premonition about my boys fighting against each other. This is something I don't want to see ever again. Clear?" He could see how Ben swallowed hard. "Ben?"

"You're right. He revealed something to me which, I think, goes hand-in-hand with what Chris' wife had seen. Cat's baby must have let her seen this. How did she react about her vision?" Ben wanted to know and looked at the former leader of Magic School.

"She's scared. And afraid but she only spoke to me for now," Leo revealed. "She doesn't want to burden Wyatt and Steph with. Yet. What did he tell you?"

Ben could see how desperate Leo was and he could relate. He'd heard enough about Chris' latest acts and also the attacks before. He came to a decision. "Leo, I made a promise which I won't break." He looked directly at him. "The only thing I can tell you is that it has to do with ghosts. Very angry, demonic ghosts. That's my not hint, you know."

Leo nodded and stood up. "Thanks Ben. If there isn't anything else, I'll leave you to your work. My research I'll start at home, but I might need the library."

"You were the leader before. It's nearly yours, but if you take books, please return them and don't add them to your own library," Ben required smiling.

Leo smiled back and finally left the office, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts and works. The father had received some hints from which he could work on. While Ben as the leader of Magic School was occupied with normal school stuff. How funny was that.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

In the underworld, a new plan was established and satisfied all (partly) working ghosts. Though there'd been some heated discussion between the Source and Gideon but strangely enough, Alpha always stepped in and calmed them down – with some effort. Now some of them were bored and waited for their mission.

"Okay," the Source gave in. "I know, Gideon, you wanna deal with Wyatt more than anything and now that there's an offspring coming ahead. You'll get the chance. Soon enough!"

"I don't wait any longer, clear? Twice I've been stopped by Chris and now I want the Twice-Blessed!" Gideon bellowed furiously and he began to pace.

Barbas decided to put in his own ten cents. "You could never wait long, Gideon. Wyatt's now on his full power level and you really think you can win, don't you?"

Gideon was ready to fight but again Alpha stepped in. The Source yelled back, "Fine. Go and we'll see how long you'll survive without us! If you fail, don't return here or to me! You're suspended from this club!"

The former Elder smirked and started to walk away. To all others' surprise, Zankou followed Gideon. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I ever liked more action and so I agree with him. It's time to act finally." Zankou laid an arm around Gideon and both talked heatedly about their new plan, ignoring the rest of former companions.

The Source just hmphed. "Anyone else with an own plan?" All shook their heads quickly. "Fine then. I say we'll concentrate on the younger son. He's been infected by me and got poisoned. It slowly works and with time Chris will forget who he is and what he does." He smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us this little secret of yours?" Alpha wanted to know, a bit sour. "When would you have told us if not now? Huh, Source."

"Well, I've informed you now," he apologized but then he ordered, "We should focus on Chris and our new attack, maybe on him and his wife! Clear?"

Looking at each other, Alpha and Barbas decided it was better to follow the order. They were the only ones left to support the Source. It was obvious, their so called 'leader' had his own plan which no one should question. Either you be with him or not. So their decision was easy and quick.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

_FAMILY MEETING_

Wyatt had called for a family meeting in their apartment. Two or three days ago he'd received a rather cryptic from his Dad which was the reason to call for it. He could see something was wrong with his baby brother but as well with his sister-in-law. Though they both didn't show it but he could read their body language.

"Wyatt, what's wrong? I'm busy, you know," Chris said, entering their home with a sigh and deep rings under his eyes. "What's up?"

Cat shared a look with her older sister but said nothing. She'd told Steph some time ago what was bothering her and they'd talked about all. Their pregnancies but also their babies' powers which Cat had already experienced. Now she was curious about her husband's reaction.

"I think you do know what's wrong, Chris. I can see that something is wrong with you. And you should know Dad called me," the older brother explained, looking at his little brother carefully. Waiting for his reaction.

"Why did he call you? Did something happen at the Manor?"

"No, Mom and Dad are fine, but I think something happened to you. What you're not telling us. I'd say it happened at the restaurant when you were alone. What happened to you, Chris?"

Chris looked at his big brother tiredly and felt exhausted like never before. "If I tell you," he offered. "What will you do?"

"That I'll decide when I know what's happened. You've been quiet ever since. Not only you're scaring your wife." Chris' gaze turned to Cat confused and shocked. "But also all others around you. Everyone can see it."

Chris' gaze wandered around. "Well, it may sound weird what I reveal." He sighed again. "When I was alone in the kitchen, I felt fear again. From a demon who should be dead. Then a fireball hit me, also from someone who should be dead. But since then I feel weaker and weaker with every day. Like I'm poisoned, in a way." He coughed a bit, showing his illness.

Cat came to him, helping him to breath. "This night, when we were together in bed, our baby showed me a vision of the future. There you and Wyatt were fighting, like before. It was short but you were different, Chris. Totally different."

"What do we do now?" Chris whispered afraid. What his wife had revealed, shocked him to the core. Yet she'd told nothing about it to anyone. Little did he know that his Dad knew about this.

Wyatt ran with both his hands through his hair. This was too much. "I don't know yet. I need to know more, but I believe you both. This is too vague for me, yet I'm sure Steph and I are going to experience the same soon."

"What makes you say that?" Steph asked now, speaking for the first time.

"Intuition."

"Oh." She looked at the younger couple, holding each other lovingly and then back to her husband. "Are you sure, Wy?"

"I am, but now we should help Chris and Cat first. They need us more now." Wyatt stood up and took Steph's hand, leading her over to their younger siblings.

The four of them just supported each other by speaking soothing words and just being there. They were an inseparable group what their babies confirmed by kicking their mother's belly. What made each one of them smile and the fathers-to-be laid their hands on the women's belly.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

Two days later it meant back to business. Stephanie had convinced her little sister to come with them, for better protection which Cat had agreed to easily and immediately. Wyatt had tried the same with Chris but here it'd been hard to convince him to stay at Magic School for a while. Somehow it'd taken some time but then he'd agreed to. Now Wyatt, Steph, Cat and Piper were now at the "WH's", working.

"Mom," Wyatt called, walking to the storage room. "What drinks should we use for the new opening? I want to appeal younger people but only with alcohol. What do you suggest?"

Piper grinned. "You're the boss, Wy. It's your decision. I don't want to step in!" She heard him sigh. "I'm sure you'll make the right one." Her two daughters-in-law were in the office, working on the papers. "Everything okay with you two? You're quiet today."

"We're fine, Piper," Steph assured. "There's nothing to worry about. Just a lot of papers, that's all." She didn't dare to mention what Cat was seeing.

Piper accepted nodding, not knowing and noticing that her family was in danger. Unnoticed by all, the two groups of ghosts were at the same time and place. Barbas, sent by the Source, was working on Cat and Steph while Gideon and Zankou did the same with Wyatt. In the club ruled silence once again.

Back in the office, Steph faced the Demon of Fear alone. Barbas held her younger sister in a grip, letting her face her worst fear, yet she was protected by a forcefield. He smirked at her.

"Leave her alone!" Steph demanded. "Besides, shouldn't you be dead?"

"You should know, I'll always return," Barbas explained smoothly. "Fear never dies. I specially love fears from young couples. In that case Chris and Cat. By the way, where are your watchdogs?"

"Not for your interest and now let her go!" She could see Cat's widened eyes and Steph needed to help her, now. "Cat, think positive! Your hope must overcome your fear! Please Cat, think about Chris!"

"He let me see Chris dying," Cat whispered afraid. This image kept repeating itself in her mind. "Anytime. It comes and comes!"

Steph knew she had to act quickly if she wanted to save her baby sister from Barbas' grip. An idea hit her and she whispered to her belly, "Help me, baby. Please, help me!" She waved her hand and Barbas went flying through the room, hitting the wall hard. "Thanks!" The older sister just grabbed Cat and took her by her side.

Piper came rushing in. "What's going on?" Looking around, she noticed a ghostly form, looking like Barbas, in a way. "What are you doing here? Can't you stay dead for once?"

"Oh, you know me, Piper," Barbas said mocking. "I'll always come back! No matter what."

"Well, then. Let's try this and see if it still works." She flicked her wrist and the ghostly form exploded, leaving a pile of ash behind. "Good, it still does. How are you two?"

"We're fine now. Thanks Piper," Steph said, holding her little sister tighter and stroking over her face. "I take care of her. You should look after Wyatt."

The mother nodded and ran, as fast as she could at her age, to the storage room where she knew her son was. Before she could reach the room, a great explosion shocked the whole club. Fear took over and Piper shouted afraid, "Wyatt!"

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

We see the storage room, again, just as Wyatt walked in and started to look for his needed liquor. When he found his needed and favorite alcohols, the door closed itself. Frowning, he tried to open it but it was locked. He heard an evil laughter and turned to the noise.

"Okay, who's there?" he ordered firmly. Looking around, he continued, "I know there are two of you. Show yourself!"

"Well, he's good, isn't he?" Zankou mocked, revealing his ghostly form. A man formed beside him. "I'm sure you know Gideon, don't you? He was the one after you as a baby and had killed the other Chris, you know."

"I know that," Wyatt growled furiously. "Chris had killed him before. So, why are you back? And what do you want?"

"Ah, ever heard of Chris' fever recently? I mean, you both are brothers," Gideon spoke up and let an elder bolt fly which Wyatt avoided easily. "You should know your little brother could die with this … illness."

"What?" Wyatt yelled. "That can't be! Not again." His body froze in shock and he couldn't move anymore.

Seeing him under shock, Gideon and Zankou nodded briefly at each other and walked closer to their victim, ready to attack him but were met with the young man's forcefield, pushing them away harshly and on robot.

"What do I have to do to heal him? Tell me! Now!" Wyatt demanded to know, with more strength. He was angry, furious and livid. "What do I do?"

"As if we'd tell you," Zankou answered. "You should know us by now. You'll get knowledge only with a fight. Of life and death."

"Fine, have it your way." In the furious mood he was in, Wyatt rivaled his two opposites in nothing. He attacked them with all he had.

Zankou tried to let Wyatt concentrate on him only, to let Gideon have a free hand, yet it seemed their victim could attack both of them. Surprising them.

Gideon worked with his elder bolts but he had no success so far as well. That made him more angry and furious but Wyatt relied on something he could always count on. His family.

As now all three powers collided, a great explosion followed and caused the room to shatter in pieces. Liquids, plastics and pieces of glass came over them. But already with the explosion, Gideon and Zankou had been vanquished, even as ghosts. Yet Wyatt was trapped and was bleeding all over.

Piper stormed in and pulled her eldest son out. Seeing his state, she called out for her younger son to come and heal his brother. "Chris, Chris! Baby, hurry up! Wyatt's hurt!"

An orb cloud formed, with some difficulty, and revealed Chris who sweated obviously and held his hands out, ready to heal Wyatt. "What's happened?"

"Oh. Just some old friends, you know but they're gone by now. Again," his mother explained with heavy sarcasm. Then she looked concerned at her baby, "What's wrong with you, peanut?"

Cat and Steph came in, right on time to see Wyatt waking up. Both sighed in relief but it was short-lived as Chris' exhaustion caught up with him and he fell onto Wyatt who had to support him. The three young people shared over Piper and Chris an anxious look. Now they knew how true that threat was.

Piper recognized that look and demanded furiously, "What's going on here? And I want to know all details!"

"Mom, please. Calm down," Wyatt requested calmly. "Give us some time and I promise, we'll come to the Manor. I'm sure Dad has also found out something."

The mother raised an eyebrow but agreed nodding. "Okay, but it's better you four go now. I'll take care of this mess with Paige's favorite spell. After all, it was caused by demons."

"Thanks Mom." Wyatt held Chris tightly and took Steph's hand who still had her little sister firmly in her other arm. Seeing that they were ready, Wyatt orbed all of them to their apartment.

Piper sighed after her children were gone. Quickly she said the spell to clean up the storage room before the old woman continued her old work. She was really happy to work again, even if only temporarily, but she realized she was really getting old. Her age was showing. Her busy hands were the last thing we could see.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

"Where are they?" Piper asked for the umpteeth time. "Don't they know I'm worried?" She started to pace in front of her husband who held some papers in his hands and was sitting on a chair. "Leo, where are they?"

He sighed. "Piper, calm down! You already know that Chris is sick and they're dealing with two heavily, hormon driven pregnant women. That's not easy to handle with!"

Before the woman could continue her rant and pace, she looked shocked as a door magically appeared on the stairs. Piper knew what it meant and waited somehow patiently for anyone to step out. Ever so slowly the door opened and revealed only her sons what confused her.

"Hi Mom," Wyatt greeted her quickly while leading his little brother to the chairs and explaining, "Sorry for the delay but we were forced to make a detour over Magic School. Steph and Cat just entered their last trimester and got on our nerves, so we agreed to let them stay there."

"…and let them nerve Ben and all others teachers," Chris added, resting his head on his arms before looking up at his Dad. "Besides, they are more saved there if there should be any attacks from our ghostly friends, you know."

Leo smiled at his youngest son. "That's why we sent your Mom to Magic School while being pregnant with you."

"Don't remind me."

"Okay, back to the main issue here," Piper demanded and gestured for Wyatt to take a seat beside his brother. "I still want to know what's going on here. What we're dealing with."

Her three men exchanged looks which she didn't like. Leo as the eldest of them sighed and spoke, "It's really complicated, Piper. I've only had bits and pieces from Ben but I did my research and what I found out doesn't look good. Not good at all."

Piper turned to face Chris. "Peanut, what's happened to you while you were at the restaurant. Tell us, please!"

Chris looked at his older brother who laid his arm around him and made him lay his head on the older man's shoulder. "I think they waited until I was alone in the kitchen. At first I felt fear, like from Barbas who should be dead." He began to sweat and cough but Wyatt rubbed his back in comfort.

"Don't worry, baby. I blew his ghost up. Hopefully he's gone now, really for good," the mother explained. "Leo? Chris?"

Chris swallowed hard and continued, "A short moment later I was hit with a fireball from another ghost. I'd guess the Source and since then I feel weaker and weaker."

"Good guess," Leo confirmed. "I think you're right, son. Anyway, I found out that the Wasteland was overcrowded with such powerful dark magic. Like from the Source, Barbas, Zankou and the Avatars."

"And Gideon, Dad. Don't forget him," Wyatt added and smiled at seeing his baby brother slowly falling asleep. "Chris killed him as well."

"I know," the father whispered and looked at his youngest son again. "What else?"

"I vanquished Gideon's and Zankou's ghosts as they attacked me at the club. So that would mean that only the Source and the Avatars are left. Again and those are the most powerful beings of them. That's just great," Wyatt said furiously but calmed immediately as he noticed Chris' haggard breathing. "We need to do something! Now."

"And quick," Leo added and touched his son's forehead, feeling his temperature. "It's getting worse with every hour we waste. I don't want him to … ." He swallowed hard.

"Bridge," Chris whispered.

"What?" Wyatt wanted to know as he was the closest to him but his voice was so thin. He could barely understand. "What do you want, Chris?"

"To the bridge," the younger man announced louder. He coughed more. "Wy and I … talk. You don't mind, do you?" Their parents shook their heads. "Orb, Wy."

Wyatt was about to obey but their mother cut in, "No Chris! It's not good in your condition to be there. It could kill you!"

"Mom, please," Chris begged with all his strength. "Just Wy and me. He can protect me with his forcefield still. Please Mom, don't deny that chance."

"Okay," she agreed and nodded to Wyatt who orbed them away. Piper turned to her husband with tears in her eyes and sat down beside him. "What do we do if nothing works?"

"I don't know. I really don't know," Leo said, taking his wife in an embrace. "We should not lose our hope and definitely not give up! We're Halliwells and solve everything. Just one more obstacle, right?"

The woman nodded and laid her head on the man's shoulder, thinking about her boys and their destinies. If she'd lose her baby again, she wouldn't want to live anymore. Though she'd have grandchildren soon to spoil, but were they worth to lose her baby?

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

At the same time, in the underworld, the Source and Alpha were discussing their new strategy as they knew about their now-dead-again companions. It didn't bother them as it was known demons worked mostly on their own.

"Now what do we do with Chris?" Alpha wanted to know. He looked at the Source. "Chris has been infected with your poison for two months now. How long will it last? And should I wait forever?"

"And here I thought you were patient," the Source stated sighing. "Anyway, Chris shouldn't hold for so much longer. He's very vulnerable right now and I want him here. Oracle!" he shouted.

"Yes Master," the Oracle said and appeared in front of them, playing with her sphere. "What do you want to know about Chris?"

"How's his condition and what he's doing?" Alpha demanded furiously. The woman looked at him with anger in her eyes but he ignored it. "Tell us!"

She looked at her Master who nodded briefly to obey. "Well, the boys put their wives in Magic School, for protection while they're speaking with Piper and Leo. Now they're on the Golden Gate Bridge, talking together. About their plans, I guess."

"Okay," the Source said, starting to pace. "We need a time for Chris being alone, so we could grab him – to us. Any ideas?"

"Chris is stubborn," Alpha began. "I'm sure he wants to be independent still. Looking for and after his jobs. He is that way, just like his Mommy."

"Might be true," the Source agreed and turned to the woman. "Oracle, tell us when our victim is alone and can't fight us anymore. Give us a sign!" He grabbed Alpha and both walked away.

The Oracle watched her sphere closely and waited.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

_GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE_

"Why did you want us to leave?" Wyatt asked as they reformed on the top beam but Chris' orbs struggled. Wyatt pulled them together and pulled his little brother close. "Chris, you okay?"

"Been better before," Chris said coughing and leaning onto his big brother. "Well, I've wanted to be alone with you. To talk … before I might die."

"You won't die, Chris!" Wyatt shouted furiously. "I won't let you! We'll find a way – together, like Grams had predicted, remember?"

Chris nodded. "I don't think that the Source would be happy if I die now. Besides, I'm sure he's had his reason to infect me with this strange fireball."

"Why didn't you tell me the moment it happened? Two and a half month ago? We wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?" Wyatt began to sob. "I just don't want to lose you again. You're my baby brother."

"What do you suggest I do now?" Chris asked quietly. He liked this place too much, thanks to his Dad. And his other self. He grinned before coughing more.

Wyatt helped his brother breathing. "I'd prefer you stay at Magic School, with our wives, for your own protection. There, at least, you can still teach but your other work is forbidden, clear?" His brother nodded against him. "I'll talk with Dad and Ben and also with Mom. I want you out of reach for the Source and the Avatars."

"If they want me, they'll find me. Even in Magic School."

"The school is protected."

"Yeah, well. We shouldn't fool ourselves, Wy. I'm doomed this time, not you." Chris coughed once again. "I won't even see my child grow up."

"You will, I promise." Wyatt laid his head on Chris'. "I think we should return now. Otherwise, Mom will kill us if we don't appear soon."

"Okay," Chris whispered. "Wy, one thing."

"What?" he asked afraid. Wyatt didn't like the tone of his brother's voice.

"If they find and get me, forget about me. With this infection I'm dying, anyway," Chris said firmly and orbed, leaving his older brother behind.

Wyatt was shocked to hear something like this. Was his brother nuts? To suggest him that? He quickly recovered and followed his brother's orbs home. This discussion was far from over.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

_AT THE MANOR_

As the orbs came through the ceiling, Piper and Leo looked up. Seeing how the orbs had difficulty to reform, Leo grabbed them carefully and helped them reform. It was Chris who sweated heavily and sat down immediately. Only seconds later another orb cloud formed and revealed an angry Wyatt.

"Okay, what happened?" Piper asked as she noticed the tension between her boys. "Boys?"

"Nothing, Mom. It's nothing," Chris answered, beginning to cough once again. "We came to the conclusion, I should stay at Magic School for the time being and my own protection. I join the girls. Yippieh!"

Confused the parents turned to their eldest son who looked so lost and grief-stricken, standing there but he nodded. "Well, that's good," Leo spoke up. "So, you can still teach but no other works!"

"I get it."

"Boys," Piper demanded with a mother's authority and they flinched slightly. "Something happened on that bridge between you two. I can see that and I want to know it. Right now!" Leo agreed nodding behind her.

Wyatt put himself under control before saying, "Mom, we're grown up and you can believe us to solve our problems ourselves. If there's one thing for sure, we won't stay mad at each other for long. You know that."

"Right," the mother agreed, not happy about this turn of events. "But you both let us know if anything happens."

Both young men nodded. Chris stood up and waited for his brother to support him what he reluctantly did. An awkward silence ruled between them as they walked back to the door. As they entered Magic School, Wyatt and Chris went seperated ways. This would be the picture for some time now.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

_ONE MONTH LATER_

Still silence ruled between the brothers which was so unusual for anyone around them. It upset Leo and Piper as well as Stephanie and Catherine, because any attempt of them to get those two to talk with failed so far. Steph and Cat felt helpless and their babies reacted to it what put them also in a bad mood. It was time to act.

"We're going to talk with Wyatt!" Steph announced suddenly in the girls' room at Magic School. "This can't go on anymore. This isn't so like Wyatt or Chris."

Cat sighed. "I know but what can we do? Besides, we shouldn't leave the school. For our own protection and one should always stay at Chris' side." She continued to read her book.

Steph looked at her little sister. "I know you're very worried about Chris, but you know as well as I do that only the four of us are a team." She touched her belly. "I mean, the six of us. Come on, Cat, you know I'm right."

"What about Chris?"

"I'm sure Ben has everything covered up. Besides, we could test out those cool magical doors at the WH's." Steph watched her sister closely. "I know you want to. Don't lie to me, Cat."

Another sigh from the younger sister. "Okay, you won. But before we go, we should check on Chris in the library."

Steph agreed quickly and took her sister's hand. They walked as quickly as they could, in their condition, to the library where the sisters watched Chris read a book but interrupted with coughs. The young man just looked like a corpse and his wife's heart went out to him. Steph laid a hand on her sister's shoulder and urged her to leave what she reluctantly did. They then talked and convinced Ben to let them have the door and someone to watch over Chris. With that their mission could start.

Meanwhile, at the new WH's, Wyatt was working on the papers and some plans for the new layout. It was getting frustrated – without so much noises behind him. The radio wasn't really helping with this and his wonderful mother, the owner before him, had quit. Very funny. A door behind him caught his attention.

"Hey Wy," a female voice greeted him. Behind her, Cat appeared smiling. It was a forced smile. "We need to talk."

"What about? I have work to do. There's nothing wrong," he answered bluntly and looked through his papers again. "Why are you here?"

"You know exactly why we're here, Wyatt," Steph said angrily with her hands on hips. "We want to mend the relationship between you and Chris. This isn't anything like you two. Never! Explain it to us."

Wyatt's gaze drifted to Cat, silently asking if Chris were alright. "He's safe, Wy. Ben doubled the securities around him. Unnoticed by Chris, of course. So, what has happened between you two, on that bridge?"

Wyatt sat down, defeated. "Well, we talked about all what had happened recently. He was sure to not be protected in Magic School and would not to see his child grow up." Cat gasped silently and started to cry. Steph supported her. "And that I should forget him if he'd be taken by the Source."

"I see," Steph said sadly. She could relate but could see her baby sister had still some baggage in her. "Cat, is there anything we not know about?"

Wyatt turned to his sister-in-law shocked. He knew she was hiding something but not what. She had to have talked with someone before, because otherwise she wouldn't be so calm. "Cat? Is there anything?"

She looked at both with wide red eyes and swallowed hard. "Well, after it happened, we were together in our room. While sleeping, I touched him and got a premonition, or better my baby. What I saw frightened me, because you and Chris were fighting again. Like in the other future." Cat's gaze shifted to Wyatt. "I only spoke with Leo about it."

Steph also watched her husband closely who remained silent for a moment. "Wy? You alright? Say something please."

Wyatt watched both and sighed. "What you're telling, Cat, doesn't make any sense with the fever he's having. Plus, he's totally convinced to die. I really have a bad feeling about all this."

Cat nodded. "I think we should return to Magic School, Steph. There's something going on. I can feel it. Let us go, please."

"I'm coming with you," Wyatt spoke up and hurried to close the club, if it wasn't closed already. He made a pile for his papers and went with the girls. Back to Magic School.

At the same time, in the library at the mentioned place, a young man was so absorbed in his book that anything around him didn't disturb. Only coughs disrupted this silence and some sighs. The book gave Chris something to think about.

Around the only occupant of this section, several students stood and observed him. For them, their young teacher was a hero and someone to look up to, not only because of his history but as well his treatment of others.

Behind one of them, everyone called Jozy, a strange noise was heard. Turning around he saw a ghost, looking exactly like the Source but before he could utter a sound, he fainted. The Source smirked, materialized and adopted the form of his victim. Grinning he made his way to the lonely reader.

"Hey Jozy, what's up?" Chris asked, still not looking up from his book. "Shouldn't you watch over me instead of coming to me yourself?"

"Well," 'Jozy' answered. "If I were him, this would be true but I'm not. Can you guess who?"

At those words Chris looked shocked up and his mind tried to find out who was here. Standing up, he scrutinized his opposite and only a moment later, he made a step back. "This is impossible," he whispered afraid. "How did you pull this off, Source?"

"My secret. But now …" The Source walked closer to Chris, grabbed him quickly and cut off his oxygen. "I need to see what my little poison did so far. You agree?"

Chris tried to breath but he was too tired and too exhausted to fight. As his mouth was closed, he asked himself suddenly why he fell unconscious and then all was black.

The Source smiled. "See, I knew I'd get you some time, yet this little fireball was faster. Now come on, we've got some work to do." Looking around, the Source made himself and his victim like ghosts and slowly vanished from view. His particles left and the only thing left was half opened book.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

Only half an hour later the library looked like a crime scene, with a yellow ribbon and a lot of nosy parkers around. Ben had a hard work to get his way through the crowd and to have a look at it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw how one of the medical stuff took care of Jozy. This was his first stop for now.

"Jozy, what happened? Why are you lying down?" the head of Magic School asked concerned.

Jozy looked at him confused. "I don't know. All I remember is some noise behind me. It was a ghost and then a wave of a hand in front of me. I collapsed like a baby. Sorry."

"It's okay. Not your fault," Ben assured. "We've been afraid of this scenario." He could hear some hard breaths and looked up to see exactly who he waited for. "Excuse me, Jozy. I need to speak with Chris' family now."

Jozy nodded and let himself be taken care of while Ben walked over to three people who'd just run in, grabbed them and shoved the three people in a room close by. "I take it you felt it but I'm sorry. We have no idea how he'd made it," he explained. "What now?"

"I really don't know," Wyatt whispered with his head in his hands. Steph and Cat had taken a seat on a couch near by and the older woman took care of her little sister. "Our link has stopped the moment he was gone, but I can't understand how the Source has managed this. Oh god! Where is he?"

"Do you need me for anything still, Wy?" Ben asked, looking at his watch. "I need to head back to my office. You know, papers and so."

Wyatt accepted nodding. He felt so helpless right now. "I need to go to the Manor, telling it my parents." He looked to Ben. "The girls are going to stay here. In their room, for the rest of their pregnancies. It's better this way."

"Wy, you can't cut us off! This is our fight as much as it yours," Stephanie protested angrily while her sister just sobbed quietly beside her. "Shsh, Cat. The Source has proven to even break in Magic School! Where's protection for us? Huh, tell me."

Ben stepped in quickly. "I promise you both that something like this won't happen again. The restrictions are now made higher than ever before. You're safe here and you'll have a bodyguard from now on. Zach!"

"Yes," a still young man appeared suddenly.

"You won't ever leave Steph and Cat's side, clear? I need to go!" Ben ordered and stalked away, leaving all others stunned behind.

Wyatt stood up too. "I need to go as well. I have to inform my parents." He kissed Steph and Cat briefly on their heads before walking away.

The women said nothing for a while. Steph could convince her baby sister to go back to their room here and she tried to support her with soothing words but knew it'd be in vain. Their new assigned bodyguard, Zach, followed them quickly but was met with suspicion at first. With time they'd get used to each other.

At the Manor, two worried parents waited anxiously for any sign from anyone. Piper could see that Leo had felt something some time ago, because he'd aged more all of a sudden. More than normally and that worried her. She walked back and forth and sighed relieved as a door opened on her stairs. It was her eldest son.

"Wyatt, what happened? Where are the girls? What's with Chris?" the mother asked afraid. She could see how devastated her son looked and how he searched for the gaze of his father's. "Wyatt?"

"The Source came in and took Chris in Magic School. No one noticed though he was protected. I don't know how he did it … and now I can't feel him anymore through our link," the son explained crying. He just felt alone.

"What?" Piper asked shocked and sat down beside her husband. "I thought the school was protected. I don't understand."

Leo shook his head. "I know you two had a quarrel. Did you talk in between?"

"No. I have the feeling now it's all my fault since we didn't talk with each other for a month. Oh god, what can I do to save him? Again," Wyatt asked no one around.

"Maybe I can help." a voice said.

It sounded familiar to Piper and Leo. Curiously they stood up and Wyatt followed them. A man dressed in black was standing there with long blond hair. The son saw how his parents reacted and thought to have heard a faint 'No', coming from their mouths.

"Hello Leo, Piper. Nice to see you again."

And with that the Angel of Death stood in the Halliwell Manor. Again.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

In the Source's lair, Alpha waited impatiently for him to return and saw only seconds later how he returned – with their victim in tow. He walked forward and was irritated about this. "What's he doing here? What you're planning?" Alpha asked confused and gestured around them.

At first, the Source didn't answer, because he was laying the boy gently on an altar and caressing his face. "Patience, Alpha. He's very weak and close to death. Soon it's time to get what I want. His powers."

Alpha looked shocked. "Why do you need his powers? Do you want to change history, again? Why?"

The Source smirked at him. "Oracle, what's going on at the Manor? Are they devastated about their loss?"

The now familiar woman appeared behind her Master. She touched her sphere and revealed, "The Angel of Death is with them. I think he wants Chris, or rather his soul."

The Source was pleased. "As planned. When Chris is dead, I'll take his powers and take him as a leverage if need be. The Angel of Death cannot come here. His powers are just so immense and tempting."

"Huh?" Alpha stated confused. "Did I miss anything here?"

"You don't know so much about his powers, do you?" The Source was distracted by some more coughs from Chris and the boy was looking more like death now. "It's nearly time, son. Just let go!"

"No," he whispered and tried to fight back but he was already too weak. His body began to shut down and his thoughts drifted to his family, mostly to his older brother and pregnant wife. "Wy, Cat, I'm sorry." With those words on his lips, Chris Halliwell died.

His soul emerged and stood confused between the Source and the Avatar. One of them smirked at him and he saw how his body vanished from view and this man spoke, "You're going to stay here, my friend. Don't worry, you'll understand in time."

Alpha shot him a look. "Shouldn't you get his powers by now if he's dead?" he hissed quietly. "What now?"

The Source shoved the confused ghost to the Avatar. "You'll look after him. We all are ghosts now, so no problem for you. I'll need to talk with my Oracle. In private."

The Avatar growled but said nothing and did as told. The ghost of Chris just felt lost and some pull to Heaven but couldn't leave to this place. His companions looked familiar to him but his memories were gone – at the moment. Chris just was confused and wanted to go home.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

"No, you're not taking my baby boy away from me! It's not his time!" Piper shouted angrily at the Angel. "You'll leave us! No, Chris is not dead yet! No!"

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Wyatt asked bewildered. "Who is he?" Suddenly he swayed on his spot and nearly had fallen on his butt if his father hadn't caught him on time. "Whoa."

"Wy?" Leo asked concerned. His answer to all his fears and worries came as a body appeared out of nowhere in their midst. Leo could already see the person was dead but then he paled. It was Chris. "No, no, not again! God, please!" The old man was more gray than ever before.

Piper fell onto her butt, defeated and feeling totally lost. Again her baby was dead, would never see his child born and grow up. Would never fight again with his big brother or just enjoy life. But where were his soul?

Staring at the body, Wyatt felt empty and couldn't find a word in his brain to formulate. This couldn't be happening, not again and in such a short notice. "No Chris! Don't leave me alone," he sobbed and fell onto his knees. "Chris, come back to me, please. You'll have to be a Dad and an Uncle." His tears ran faster down his cheeks.

The Angel of Death watched the grieving family with a heavy heart. It was not that he didn't feel anything, but this young man was special. For and to anyone and surely, this wasn't his destiny … yet. So he decided to take charge, "Wyatt! I want you to orb your butt down to the underworld and find your brother's soul! NOW! There's still hope, I can assure you. Get up and orb!"

Three shocked faces looked up at those words but all said nothing. They were too lost in their own mourning world.

The Angel put his hands on the hips. "I gave you a mission, Wyatt! Now do as I said!" Wyatt composed himself quickly and orbed out. "Piper, Leo, I'll stay with you two until he returns, okay? Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. Promise."

"To hear that from you," Piper whispered in tears.

"I'm not that cold-hearted, woman," the Angel offered and sat himself between the crying parents. "I've got an order from God himself who knows your boys very well, by the way. To stop this from happening. That wasn't something he didn't foresee, because they'll deserve the same happiness like you had in life."

"How does God know our sons?" Leo wanted to know quietly. He tried to calm himself but failed so far.

"I take it from their last encounter with Lucifer. As far as I know he'd helped them with their fight, slightly." The Angel looked at them. "Believe in you and your sons. There's still hope for Chris."

"How can you say that?" Piper asked confused and was slowly calming down. Yet looking at her baby's body brought the tears back.

"If God's supporting them, who am I to disagree? Besides, I wouldn't rather want to come in conflict with him. Could cost me my job." The Angel smiled. "And I can't take him away without his soul."

Piper and Leo silently thanked him for his support. They had no other choice as to wait for their sons to return. Complete. Once it seemed the Greater Good was on their side. After the many obstacles they had faced before. Yet this waiting was slowly getting on their nerves.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

Wyatt was in the underworld and looked for the soul of his brother, yet the fact that his parents had known the Angel of Death personally confused him but the Angel had given him a task. Which he'd eagerly fulfill, because a life without his baby brother … . He shook his head to ban this thought immediately. He knew what he had to do, no matter what.

The Twice-Blessed was in a cave and could hear very familiar voices. Guessing he'd say it was the Source and his Oracle, yet the Avatars were out of sight. They were discussing about Chris' powers and how the Source would get them. Wyatt clenched his fists angrily, knowing he'd prevent it. Chris' powers only belonged to Chris.

Alpha came into view. "There's no safe place here for the boy. We should move on, because I've got a bad feeling," he offered nervously.

The Source raised an eyebrow. "Try to be patient a bit more, my friend. I thought Avatars have gotten plenty of it – over time." He looked around. "Where's the boy?"

"In a little cave close by. Thinking, brooding. How do I know? What now?"

"I have a plan to get the boy's powers and since he's been one of you once, you could help me. You saw his powers and I'd beg you to tell me about them."

"Well, they're immense and even we couldn't handle them. He was no help for us – for our wishes."

"I see. Come on, let's stick our heads together. We should come up with a solution soon."

Wyatt watched them silently work in tandem, still hidden carefully. Hearing these words gave him hope and an opportunity to speak with his brother. If he just could go by unnoticed, but he could sneak like a cat if need be.

Quickly he found the little cave Alpha had mentioned and there was his baby brother, indeed, thinking and not looking like his usual self. Wyatt had to do something – fast.

"Chris, hey Chris! We need to leave quickly if you want your body back!" he shouted quietly with shaking Chris' body.

Slowly his head turned to the voice, recognizing it. "Wy?"

"Yes. I'm here. Now come on before they'll find out I'm here as well. Your body's waiting for you!"

Chris scoffed. "In case you hadn't noticed I'm dead! How should this work? Tell me."

"Stay quiet, please! It's still negotiable since Mom and Dad know the Angel of Death personally. Besides, he was the one who has sent me to get you. Now, move!"

Chris let himself be taken by his older brother and led to the center of the lair. Where they were greeted by a smiling Source and Alpha, knowing what they'll want to do. On instinct, he hid behind Wyatt.

"Let him go! He's no use for you," Wyatt demanded firmly, standing in front of his brother. "Why did you do this, Source? Your first attempt failed. And Alpha, he wouldn't become one of you. He'd said it before!"

"Oh, big brother defending his baby brother," the Source mocked, sure of himself. "The only thing I want is his powers. Nothing more."

"They belong to him, not to you!"

"I take it, you both want to fight for them and Chris' soul. Well then, you won," the Source said smiling, already a fireball in his hand and immediately let it go but was met with Wyatt's forcefield. "Oh, I forgot, you need a shield to protect you. How mature!"

Wyatt became furious and had an energy ball in his hand but a transparent hand was on his shoulder and he knew what it said. Only together they'd win over those two, even if one of them was dead. "Okay, together," he whispered. Grabbing Chris' hand firmly, the brothers stood as an united front. With raised forcefield.

Alpha and the Source looked at each other before letting go of their powers and attack the boys. Quickly the two powerful beings noticed how strong the Halliwells together were. It'd be hard for them and Wyatt was fighting back.

"Son, you think you alone can fight us? Chris doesn't have his powers anymore if you haven't forgotten," the Source spoke up again. The Avatar remained quiet, full knowing what power Chris alone packed but he helped, anyway, with his collective.

Chris knew he had to help his brother but were his powers still there with him being a ghost? Well, he had nothing to lose and looked at his fingers where little sparkles were seen. So they were still here and now he only needed to strengthen them.

As Alpha noticed that Chris had found his powers back, he knew they were in trouble. If now the brothers combined their powers, they'd lose. Before he could warn the Source, his lips were sealed – by the younger boy.

Wyatt felt his brother's powers return and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and indirectly giving him a signal as well. He could feel a weak squeeze back, letting him know to hurry.

"Okay, guys! Here are Chris and Wyatt Halliwell, combined!"

Alpha's eyes widened in fear and the Source also knew what that meant. Seeing how energy balls and electric bolts were united, the ghosts knew they had lost and, indeed, as the two powers hit the ghosts and the Avatar collective, they were vanquished and sent back to Wasteland. Or wherever ghosts came.

Wyatt sighed in relief and hugged his little brother with all his might. "I'm glad to have you back. Now let's go and unite your soul with the body. I'm sure Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

"Do you think it'll work? I mean, I'm dead and I don't know how long it'll last for your body and soul to be separated. If you catch my meaning." Chris' speech was interrupted by a hand over his mouth. He questioned his big brother with a deadly look.

Wyatt just smiled at him. "You worry too much, Mom. Now let's go, because our folks are worried. All of them and our babies need their Dads."

"I get it," Chris said smiling. "What you're waiting for? Orb!"

Wyatt chuckled and orbed the both of them home. He was glad to have his sarcastic brother back, at least not yet fully but the rest is a piece of cake. If the Angel would help them.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

Silence ruled the Manor. Until the sound of orbing was heard and all three occupants looked up curiously. Piper, Leo and the Angel saw to their all relief Wyatt and the ghostly Chris who was looking around nervously before settling his gaze on the Angel.

"Not that I mind but how should this work?" he asked curiously. "With the return of my soul to my body."

The Angel of Death smiled. "In time, my young friend. The Elders are 'Up There' preparing something … special for this situation. Well, most of them."

Four shocked faces turned to him. "They do?" they intoned at once.

The Angel laughed but turned serious a moment later as he felt strong magic coming. "They do care about you, Halliwells. The majority of them." He turned to Chris directly. "Prepare yourself, son. It's nearly time."

"For what? And what about the fever I had?"

He held up a vial which was orbed into his hand suddenly. "With this you can be healed and returned into your body." The Angel turned to the older son. "Wyatt, stay put to heal. We're ready to do it."

Piper and Leo watched anxiously as the Angel led Chris' soul back to his body which he vanished into and gasped for air, again. Quickly the Angel put the essence of the vial into the mouth whereas Wyatt was over the stomach, ready to heal. Soon Chris' body glowed within and the wound appeared again which Wyatt started immediately to heal.

As Wyatt had finished his healing, there was no indication if it'd worked. What freaked him slowly out. "Why hasn't he woken up yet? It should have worked, right?"

"Wyatt, calm down," Piper offered with a calming hand on his upper arm. "Consider in he was dead and for a long time seperated from his body."

"I know, Mom." The son looked at his mother. "I'm just scared, that's all. I'm afraid of his not returning."

Piper just walked over to her eldest son and took him in a strong embrace, soothing while Leo crawled over to his youngest son, lying Chris' head in his lap and stroking through his hair, soothing him as well.

"Come on, buddy. Return to us. We need you," he whispered. "Your brother, wife and child. Your Mom and me."

Five minutes passed and Leo repeated his mantra time and again before the awaited wonder happened. Chris' green eyes opened and they locked with his Dad's. Both men smiled at each other.

"Hi Dad. Thought you lost me, didn't you?" Chris grinned.

Leo only hugged him with tears in his eyes and never wanted to let go. "I'm just happy to have you back, buddy. Don't never, ever scare us like this again, son."

"I'll try, Dad. I'll try." Chris turned to his shocked mother and brother. "Don't I get a hug too? You can trust me. I'm alive and really back." Immediately the hugs he wanted followed and he felt suffocated. "Not that I mind, but Mom and Wy, you're squishing me!"

"Sorry," came the two instant replies.

"Hey Wy, where are our girls? I haven't seen them for so long. So?"

Wyatt smiled happily back. "At Magic School. With a bodyguard for protection. It was the fear if the Source would return back into it, you know. Like the way he'd kidnapped you. Anyway, you wanna see them? But only after some rest!" he ordered, like a big brother.

"Agreed," Piper and Leo added as one voice with their patented stern look.

Chris only smiled and let himself be taken care of his family. He was starving, because he hadn't eaten in months caused by the fever and more. Quickly he let his Mom know it and she was glad to do something now. Piper would make a rich meal for her three men. Leo and Wyatt stayed close to Chris.

A while later Piper called her three men to the table where they quickly sat down and began to eat her homemade meal. She smiled at all of them, yet her gaze mostly settled on her baby boy. She had an urgent desire.

"Boys, I want you stay here over night," she offered with pleading eyes. Her boys looked at each other and then confused at her. "Yeah, after you have visited Steph and Cat, of course." Piper smiled.

Wyatt shrugged. "I don't see any reason why we shouldn't stay. All ghosts are vanquished again and back to Wasteland with no hope of escape, I guess."

"Yes," Chris agreed. "The Halliwell brothers are back in business. We'll see our ladies and then return here for a night. I mean, they're due in one month."

"Don't remind me," mumbled Wyatt with a drink in front of his lips. His baby brother only grinned.

This whisper caught Leo's attention who smirked. "So, you're saying you're not looking forward to become a Dad, are you? Well, I liked when you were born, Wy."

His eldest son shot him a disgusted look. "Well, you know how hectic and … sad it was at Chris' birth."

"I know," the father whispered back quietly.

Wyatt nodded and looked now directly at his little brother. "We should go."

Chris nodded and quickly stood up. He kissed his Mom on her cheek and gave his Dad a playful slap on his head before running away fast. His older brother only shook his head smiling and followed the younger boy.

Piper and Leo just touched the spots, stared after their sons and couldn't say anything.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

As Wyatt and Chris entered Magic School, talking and it was noticed immediately. The younger man was overrun by people who hugged, kissed and just enjoyed his presence again. They got separated and Chris soon begged for help, "Wy!"

Wyatt smirked only before coming to the decision it was better to rescue Chris. "Okay folks," he demanded strongly and grabbed his brother out of their midst. "You can talk with him later. I'm sure he'll manage an hour of his free time to explain all." Chris shot him a look, clearly saying 'he was dead'. "Hehe. Anyway, we need to see our ladies. They can be furious if we don't come."

As fast as they could, the brothers ran away and through the long halls with Wyatt leading the way to their wives' room. Before they rounded the last corner, Wyatt and Chris held their breaths, a bit out of shape. Taking deep breaths, they walked the rest of the way before a hand stopped them. It was Zach's.

"Hold your horses, guys! No entrance, only for the husbands!" he said calmly. Yet in truth, he'd recognized the men in front of him but Zach had to be careful. Order from above!

Wyatt and Chris gave him a look. "It is us, the husbands!" Chris said firmly. "So we are allowed to enter!"

"Yeah, well. But the Source tricked us before."

Now Wyatt spoke up. "True, but he's gone. Along with the rest of his ressurected pack! Believe us! We are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell!"

Before Zach could question more, Cat ran out and hugged her husband lovingly and long. "Oh Chris, I'm so happy you're back," she said kissing him and turned to Wyatt. "Thanks Wy. You stayed to your promise which you never made. Thank you."

Steph followed slowly. "Hey Wy. I'm glad you both are back and with us." She kissed him. "I think your children have been waiting for you to return as well." Steph stroked over her big belly where she felt a kick. "See. I was right."

"What brings you here now?" Cat wanted to know. "Not that I mind that you're here and we're nearly due. Stephanie and I decided to let our kids birth at the Manor if you agree."

"I think that's okay," Chris said a bit sadly. "If our aunts come to help like with Wyatt's birth. Anyway, our parents asked us for sleeping at the Manor tonight. For their feeling of safety, I guess."

Wyatt laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, having felt his sadness. "I know you weren't born there but it doesn't matter anymore, Chris. We should start this as a new tradition in our family." He looked at his watch. "We should return now before Mom freaks out." He kissed his wife quickly. "Bye Steph."

"Bye Wy. Have a good night and sweet dreams." The last thing which parted were their fingers.

Chris and Catherine did the same but only longer. It was clear they wouldn't part anytime which caused their older siblings to just grab them by their arms and finally part these two 'lovebirds'. Wyatt and Steph only winked at each other before leaving in separated directions.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

_MANOR, HOURS LATER_

"I can't believe we're back where it started," Wyatt said as the two brothers were lying in their beds, at the Manor in their old bedrooms. "Our whole adventure started here: becoming whitelighters, finding our ladies and now becoming Dads. I just feel so lucky."

Chris looked up from his bed. "Since when are you relying only on memories? You were never that type," he offered laughing. "Are you afraid now of the future?"

"No. It's just that a lot has happened in these past two years and we didn't even have time to celebrate our birthdays. Which is so unsual for our family."

"Yeah, but what we gained was worth it. Anyway, we should discuss the names of our children. If we continue with the P-tradition or go the way Mom did. I think this is important."

Wyatt sighed. "If you think so but the gender is still negotiable. Though Steph looks like she has twins inside." He shivered a bit. "I fear this scenario."

Chris looked shocked at his brother before laughing into his pillow. "Might be true now that you mention it." He laughed now openly. "Oh my, what a picture! Wyatt with twins."

Wyatt tried to stay serious but failed miserably as he then snickered with his baby brother. "If I do get twin boys, I'll name them after Gramps, Victor, and maybe after Great-Gramps, Allen. You agree, Chrissie?"

"Yeah, and if my first child is a boy as well, I'd name him Leo, after Dad. You're fine with this, Wy?"

"Yeah." The older brother yawned and turned in his bed. "I'm tired. Let's sleep! Good night."

"Night," came the younger man's distant reply.

Both were sleeping deeply before they knew it. Neither had noticed that they had had listeners. Piper and Leo had heard the rest of their sons' conversation and they were thrilled about their choice of names. Crying slightly, both mother and father made their way to their boys, kissing them on their heads before quietly leaving the room and closing the door.

"That's so sweet of them," Piper whispered as she and her husband walked to their own bedroom. "To name their kids after the males in our family. Really sweet."

Leo snickered a bit as he changed his clothes. "Yeah, but what will Penny say when she'll come to their wiccaning? Remember our trouble with Wyatt's."

"Yeah, but she's changed now. Our boys did that, don't forget this! Grams always says it. For proving."

"I know." Leo kissed his wife long and good night. "I still love you, Piper."

"I love you too, Leo. Good night."

The night in the Manor was quiet. The young men were dreaming about their future while their parents did about their spoiling of their grandchildren. No matter what gender. Little did they know that their quietness, for all of them, was over soon. Very soon.

_- COMMERCIAL BREAK -_

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER_

The sons had yet to leave their home but in some way they couldn't what made their parents, especially their mother, happy. Now Wyatt and Chris were lazily lying in their beds, enjoying the day and the smothering. Their life was good.

Only minutes later running footsteps could be heard and Zach appeared out of breath. Seeing those two so lazy, he decided to do a drastic measure and conjured a whistle, using it fully.

"What?" cried Wyatt out, fully awake.

"Zach, what's up?" Chris asked as he saw Zach in front of him. Behind his friend he saw his parents who'd heard the whistle as well. "What's going on?"

"Well, your ladies are in labor, that's up! I thought you wanted to know. Besides, you wanted your kids to be born here, right?" Zach looked around nervously.

"I'll get them," Wyatt offered and demanded as well. "Mom, Dad, you'll prepare everything down in the dining and living room!" They nodded and went back down the stairs. "Chris, you'll orb over to Aunt Phoebe and Paige. We'd need their help definitely!" His brother nodded and quickly orbed away. "Zach, if you want to, you can help. I'll orb now to their room and get them." He was gone as well.

Zach let the whistle vanish and thought about the offer Wyatt had given him. Chris was his friend and he'd love to see the little babies. It was something he could learn about. Zach would stay here and ran to help Piper and Leo.

_TWO MINUTES LATER_

Several orb clouds were forming, revealing the heavily breathing women with Wyatt, Chris along with Phoebe and Paige alone. Chris as the soon-to-be doctor decided to divide their forces and demanded of anyone, like he used to.

"Dad, you'll help Wy since you've got medical training. Aunt Paige, you already have experience and Zach, my brother's going to need your help. Believe me!"

Three confused gazes turned to him but accepted and searched for their positions. Leo, already in helping mood, took charge and breathed along with his daughter-in-law, gave instructions to his son and Zach, yet Paige needed something to know.

"Dear nephew of mine, do you know anything we don't? Would be helpful right now," she offered sarcastically.

Chris only shrugged. "Even if I do, now wouldn't be the time for it, would it? We have a bigger fish to fry!"

"Chris!" Cat yelled in labor and demanded her husband's attention back to her. "I think it's coming!"

"Shsh, just breath. In and out. Mom will help you." Chris made himself ready and saw out of the corner of his eye that his Dad was in a similar position like him.

"Paige!" Leo demanded firmly. He could see that Stephanie would give birth to twins and any hand was needed. "I need your help right now! You can discuss this later!"

She nodded and quickly joined them to help. After this, for a long time only heavy breathing was heard as well as silent demands of 'Push' or 'Breath' from the older women around. Then, after another long silence, baby wails could be heard – triple!

"Congrats Stephanie and Wyatt! Twin boys," Leo said proudly and handed each baby to one parent. "What names should they have?"

"As we already discussed, the one I hold is named after our great-grandfather Allen and the one Steph holds after Gramps, Victor," Wyatt said smiling. "Looks like you were right, Chrissie." He played with his child.

"Not quite," Chris answered grinning. "Cat just had to give birth to a daughter. Ow!" His wife had slapped him hard on his upper arm where he now rubbed the spot. "Anyway, I think we should name after …"

"After whom?" the Charmed Ones asked at once.

Catherine and Chris shared a look before nodding briefly and Chris continued, "After Mom. Her name's Piper."

Piper smiled lovingly. "Thanks peanut. But wait, didn't you say you'd have two kids as well? I mean that's what you told us."

Cat shivered but said, "Does that mean I have to go through this again? Oh joy."

Chris smiled and laughed. "Cat, think about what we are. It's so clear that there'd be more." He felt his wife lean onto him and both were happy.

The new parents just held their kids, enjoying all while the older generations just looked at them. They knew what lay ahead of them but this was something Wyatt and Chris had to find out alone. And soon there'd be also the wiccaning of Allen, Victor and Piper.

_- FADE TO BLACK -_

_TEN YEARS LATER_

It was 2040 and some newspapers were laying on a table. The two young couples had searched for a little house where all would fit in but also use the basement for both families. It wasn't an easy look but they found one suitable house and it was even close to the Manor.

Chris was sitting at the table, working on his latest medicine reports. On the other side lay some reports for Magic School he had to correct as well. Slender arms came around his neck and a kiss was planted onto his head.

"Hey, how's my Superman doing? Everything okay?" Cat asked smiling.

"Fine. Nearly done with my work. How was your day, Cat?"

"Great. It was good to let me open my own doctor's office, so we could better divide ourselves when our baby came." She kissed him on his head, again. "I love you, Chris."

Two years later their baby boy, Leo, had been born and now there were two sets of Piper and Leo but the grandparents were proud of that fact. In truth they were happy grandparents, because they loved to spoil and were blessed with five grandchildren. Wyatt and Stephanie had given them also another child, a daughter named Penny.

"I love you too, Cat. Where are the kids?" the worried father wanted to know. He could relate to his Dad now.

"Outside. Playing with their cousins, being carefully observed by their Uncle and Aunt or Mom and Dad. Depending on the POV. Now they're waiting for their Daddy and Uncle."

"I see." Chris sighed before standing up all of a sudden. "Let's go and play! They're waiting for us!" He grabbed his wife's hand and run outside with her. The older couple just sat there and watched the children. "Hi guys. What's up?"

"'bout time you came," Wyatt said grinning. "What's life without your little siblings around?"

"Nothing," Chris and Cat intoned at once.

Both sets of parents were brought back to reality by their children. Each of them ran to their wanted parent. Piper landed on Chris, Leo on Cat, the twins on Wyatt and Penny on Steph.

"Hey Daddy," Piper wanted to know. "Can we orb over to Grandma and Grandpa? I know they are already waiting for us. Please Daddy, please!" She batted her green eyes at him what made Chris only roll his eyes.

"Hey," Wyatt said stunned. "And what about us? How do we come there?"

The twins rolled their eyes at their Dad. Allen spoke for both, better all five of them, "Well, you can walk. Besides, it's only over the street."

As those words were out, the kids orbed away, leaving their parents behind – laughing. Quickly they stood up and looked at each other, still grinning like chesire cats.

"So we'll go?" Stephanie asked, hugging into Wyatt and leaning onto his arm. "Leo and Piper will be waiting as I'm sure our kids told them we're coming."

"All together," Wyatt suggested and led the way with his wife. Looking behind he saw Chris and Cat were following them.

Over the street, the four of them were already awaited by their children and parents. As always Piper had cooked more than needed, ready to feed a little army.

"What took you so long? It's only over the street," Leo greeted them. "Take a seat and enjoy!" He saw the door still opened. "Boys, door!"

Wyatt and Chris saw it and they gestured with their hand behind them. The door of the Manor closed magically, leaving the family affair inside.

**THE END**

* * *

I know that this may look like a big summary of my series but this just happened while writing it, and I can imagine that this is **VERY** big for reading! ;)

I'd appreciate if you please do so!

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
